InuPokemon
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: OK. This is my 1st cross over fic. So... It's an InuPoke cross over. So b nice. But wut happens wen Inuyasha and Kagome run into the Pokemon gang. And there's a new girl? Who is she? And wut does she want with the gang? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!
1. Mystery girl and creature

OK. Thought I'd try something new for once. This is my bery firstcross over fic. And in this one, there will be none of the newer Pokemon. So......... ENJOY!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Ash!" Misty yelled. "Stop eating like a pig!" She scolded him, not bale to eat while was eating like such a pig in front of her.

"I'm hungry Misty!" Ash replied, still stuffing his face with Brock's home cooking.

"Come on Ash." Brock told him, sitting down with his apron still on. "You could at least show some table manners while eating."

"I'm a growing boy! I need to eat!" Ash yelled, mouth full of food as he talked.

The gang was eating their lunch on a grassy, little hill of a park they were walking through. (Think of the firstscene where they're eating lunch in the first movie). It was a beautiful day out, Pikachu was sitting on top of the small picnic table they had found in the park, eating his food.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, obviously liking the taste of Brock's Pokemon food.

Misty was sitting down, trying to eat her food with Ash stuffing his face in front of her, and she was feeding Tokepi (I seriously hope I spelled that right).

"Toki! Toki! Pree!" Tokepi kept exclaiming happily as it took the food Misty was feeding it into its mouth. "Prrreeee!"

Then someone came up to them. It was a girl. But she was keeping her distance. You couldn't see her face, it was covered by a hat that looked like Ash's. All you could see was an evil smirk on her lips. You could also see that she had long black hair, and she wore a black shirt with a tan vest over top that had a bunch of pockets in it, and on her legs she wore a pair of jeans with sneakers on her feet.

"Hello Ash." She said.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the forest, looking for more jewel shards.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome complained. "Can't we take a short rest? We've been walking all day." Kagome continued to complain.

"Quit your complaining!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "We have to keep searching for any clues that will lead us to the next shard." He told Kagome.

"Can't we just take a tiny break though?" Kagome asked. Then she saw the bushes behind her start to rustle. "Ah!" She yelled as she clench her hands onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What the?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's something in the bushes!" Kagome told him.

Then something jumped out. It was very fluffy looking. Its fur was brown and it had more than one tail. It had big ears, like bunny ears, but it looked like a dog.

"You're afraid of that little thing?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"Don't kill it!" Kagome yelled.

"Why not?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Then Kagome's eyes looked watery, like she was doing a puppy dog pout, as she looked at Inuyahsa. "Because it's so cute." She said.

Then the small mammal opened its mouth and let out a cute, "Eevee!"

"Wow! It talks too!" Kagome exclaimed.

Then the small animal's ears twitched before it turned around and jumped back into the bushes.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled to it as she chased it. Then she ran into the bushes after the little creature.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, then he figured she wasn't going to turn around. So he started to chase after her.

AN- Now who is this girl? And what's the little creature, even though I'm sure all of you know. But still.I had planned to have you guys figure out whothe girlwas in this chapter. But I thought maybe to keep you guys in a bit of suspence. So..... Plz R&R. This is my first Poke Fic, so be nice. AndI know there will be questions about how they Poke gang is in feudal Japan. Well......... JUST DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!Thanx! TTFN!!!


	2. KAGOME'S KIDNAPPED!

**Chapter 2:**

"Who are you?!" Ash yelled as he stood, his mouth still filled with food.

"I'll make a deal with you." The girl said. Then the little dog-like creature ran up behind the girl and jumped on her shoulder. The girl didn't even flinch, as if she knew that the creature was coming up behind her.

Ash only glared at the girl. "What is it?"

"Battle me. And if you win, then I'll tell you who I am." The girl told him while pointing a finger at Ash. Her face still hidden by the hat except for the evil grin of her lips.

"Fine! Let's go!" Ash yelled as Pikachu jumped in front of him.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed angrily, looking very defensive.

"Ready?" The girl asked Ash.

"I was born ready." Ash replied, looking very serious- which he only was when he was battling.

"Ash!" Misty yelled. "What happened to being starving and a growing boy the needed to eat?!" Misty yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Misty!" Ash yelled in a whining tone. "It's a battle!"

"Whatever!" Misty yelled.

Brock was speachless. He could only gave upon the beauty of the girl that was battling Ash, even though the only part of her face that he could see was her lips. But his cheeks were still rosy red from blushing, and it looked like a drop of drool was coming from his mouth, which was hanging open.

Then Brock felt pain coming from his ear and yelled in pain. "Ahh! Misty!" Brock cried in pain.

"Will you get your head out the clouds!" Misty yelled in his ear, now sounding more annoyed than before.

Brock only sat in his seat with a pouty look on his face.

"Eevee! Go!" The girl yelled. Then the small dog-like creature jumped off of her shoulder and landed in front of Pikachu.

"You're using an Eevee?" Ash asked. Something about the girl seemed familiar, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

The smirk on the girls face only got a little bigger. "You of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover." The girl told him. "What would your mother say?" The girl asked.

_What the? _Ash thought. Then he shook the thought out of his head and concentrated on the battle.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he continued to run through the forest after Kagome. She had gotten far ahead of him, and the only way he would be able to find her would be to follow her scent.

_Damn that wench is fast! _Inuyasha thought as he continued following Kagome's scent.

* * *

Kagome finally found the little dog-like creature, but it was fighting with people watching.

_What's going on? _Kagome thought as she knelt down, hidden in the bushes at the edge of the clearing.

Then she felt a firm hand on her shoulders. "Huh?" Kagome gasped as she was turned around by whoever was behind her.

* * *

"Go Pikachu! Use a thunderbolt!" Ash yelled to Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it jumped into the air, charging up. "CHU!!!!" It yelled as it let loose a huge thunderbolt, heading straight for Eevee.

"Eevee dodge it!" The girl yelled.

Eevee jumped out of the way of the bolt, but not before feeling some of the blast and earning a few bruises from it. It landed on its feet though, and was panting.

"You've trained the Pikachu well." The girl complimented Ash. "Now Eevee! Use double team!" The girl yelled to the pokemon.

Eevee then started running around Pikachu in a circle, running faster than anything, making it look like there were at least fifty Eevees running around Pikachu.

Pikachu looked confused, looking around itself in all direction until looking forward again with little swirleys in its eyes. It was getting so dizzy it could barely stand.

Then Eevee stopped and looked at Pikachu. "Now hit it with a tackle!" The girl told Eevee. Then Eevee ran it Pikachu with great speed, ready to knock Pikachu to the ground and claim victory.

But then Pikachu jumped up and let loose a large lightning bolt that hit Eevee head on, knocking the Eevee to the ground.

"Eevee!" The girl yelled, fearing that Eevee was hurt. Then she ran to the injured pokemon and knelt beside it. "It's OK. You did good." She told Eevee as she pet its head and picked it up gently in her arms before walking over to Ash. "You battled very well." The girl told him.

"So did you." Ash said. "Now, what's your name?" Ash asked.

"We did have a deal." The girl said with a smile as she pulled the het off her head so Ash could see her face.

"ASH?!" Ash yelled.

* * *

"Mmphmm....mmphphmm!" Kagome tried to scream, but couldn't because she had been tied up and had a piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth.

"Do you think it will work James?" A girl with long red hair asked.

Then a boy with mid-length bluish purple hair looked at her. "I think this plan with work Jesse."

"It'll be a piece of cake!" A Meowth (A pokemon; yes it can speak human.)exclaimed (To all Poke Fans reading: If you haven't figured out who this is yet, you should be ashame.) "There's no way that twerp couldn't give us dat Pikachu if we threaten to hurt the girl!"

"MMMM!!!!!" Kagome screamed through the cloth with wide eyes.

"Ahahahahahahaha!!!" Jesse laughed as she walked over to the girls. "Now we just need to put you in the balloon." Then Jesse turned to James and Meowth. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO STANDING AROUND FOR?! GET HER IN THE BALLOON!!!" Jesse yelled, scaring the hell out of James and Meowth.

Both jumped and ran over to Kagome and picked her up. "Yes Ma'am!" The exclaimed out of fear as they carried Kagome into the hot air balloon that looked like the head of a Meowth.

AN- Well, well, well. Kagome's been kidnapped, and anyone who is a poke fan better know who these people are by now. 'Cause of you don't, then that's just sad! But where the hell is Inuyasha now?! Isn't he supposed to be coming to the rescue by now?! Whatever. I guess you'll have to wait untilI update this next time. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	3. Sister

OK. I know I said I wasn't going to use any new Pokemon in this story. But when I dug out my old Pokemon Handbook that has some of the non-origonal pokemon in it, I couldn't help but have to put some of them in. So I am going to be using some pokemon from the Pokemon Silver and Gold Edition. I can't remember which generation of Pokemon that they called that one. I think it was Neo. All-well, there are non-origonal pokemon in here now. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"ASH!" Ash yelled as he looked at the girl, who looked strangely like she was related to Ash.

"Ash? Why are you screaming your own name?" Misty asked.

"No! Her name is Ash!" Ash yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Brock asked.

Ash was looking really annoyed that they didn't understand that he knew who she was and that the girl's name was also Ash. Then Ash felt a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't I explain?" The girl suggested.

"Go ahead." Ash said to the girl Ash.

Then the girl stood next to Ash. "My name is Ashley. Ash is what most of my friends call me as a nickname, since it's short for Ashley." The girl explained. "Ash's full name is Ashton. We've been calling him Ash for short also."

"And you know Ash how...?" Misty asked.

"I'm his older sister." Ashley said with a big smile.

"SISTER!" Misty and Brock both yelled.

"Since when did you have a sister Ash!" Misty yelled in Ash's face.

"I guess it slipped my mind." Ash said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"It's no problem. I left home to start training when he was six." Ashley said. "And I didn't get home very much to visit."

Then Brock started looking at Ashley curiously.

Asley started to laugh as she talked. "Can I help you?" She asked, with laughter in her voice.

"By any chance, are you Ashlet Ketchum?" Brock asked. "I mean, THE Ashley Ketchum that has won all those awards for your Pokemon training and Pokemon beauty competitions?"

"That would be me." Ashley replied.

"You and I are meant to be! I just knew it once I saw you on TV!" Brock said. There were hearts flying in the air behind the two, everything. Until Ash jumped in between them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ash yelled. "Brock! She's my sister!" Ash yelled at Brock.

"And she's very beautiful too." Brock compliment.

Ashley let out a small giggle.

"And I can make her laugh too!" Brock said.

"She's my sister!" Ash repeated.

"It's OK Ash." Ashley said. Then she looked at Brock. "But I'm not looking for a boyfriend now."

That's when Brock got a really pouty look on his face.

"Sorry." Ashley said.

"Ahahahahaha!" Everyone heard someone laughing from high above.

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty, and Brock all yelled at once.

"Who?" Ashley asked.

Jesse: To protect the world from devastation.

James: To unite all peoples within our nation.

Jesse: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the skies above.

Jesse: Jesse.

James: James.

Jesse: Team Rocket, blast off at the speeds of light.

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Ashley only stared at the two like they were some retarded idiots. "Uuuuuhhh..."

"What are you staring at girl?" Jesse yelled.

"Not much." Ashley replied.

"What did you just say?" James yelled.

"Well, let me just point out a few things." Ashley told them. "First of all, you need a new motto, and bad. Second, you need new costumes, 'cause those are so outdated compared to the other Team Rocket costumes. And third, get something else to travel in, you guys are so stupid, anyone can see you with that big hot air balloons." Then Ashley looked at Jesse. "And you definitely need a hair cut, badly."

Jesse was fuming now. Her face was red, and fire was lit all around her. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY HAIR YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" Jesse yelled. "AND THESE OUTFITS ARE THE BEST!"

"Have it your way then." Ashley said as she basically blew Team Rocket off.

"WHY YOU!" Jesse yelled, then she pulled out a pokeball and threw it. "Go Arbok!" She yelled, then a huge purple snake appeared in front of the gang.

"That is one ugly pokemon." Ashley said. Then she looked at Jesse. "Suits you." She said with a smirk.

"YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" Jesse yelled. "Get her Arbok!"

"Go Suicune!" Ashley yelled as she threw a pokeball to the ground. Once the ball hit the ground, a red ray came from it, and a pokemon appeared. It looked like a large dog, but it was blue and had white streamer type things surrounding it. And on its back was a purple mane that flowed in the light breeze.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Ash asked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Suicune." The Pokedex started. "The water Pokemon. It is whispered that this Lithe, mysterious Pokemon is the reincarnation of the north winds. People say that Suicune has the magical ability to instantly purify filthy, murky, and polluted water."

"And it's one of a kind too." Ashley said with a smirk.

"How did you get it?" Misty asked.

"I just happen to be in the right place at the right time with the right Pokeball." Ashley replied. Then she turned back to the task at hand.

Suicune was holding its ground, and glaring at Arbok.

"Go Arbok! Poison sting!" Jesse yelled.

The Arbok opened its mouth with a hiss as little glowing spikes flew from in its mouth.

"Dodge it Suicune!" Ashley yelled.

Suicune jumped out of the way, and the poison sting missed.

"Good! Now hit it with a water gun!" Ashley yelled.

Then Suicune let out a water gun and it hit Arbok, knock the large cobra to the ground.

"Stop right dare!" Meowth yelled as he held Kagome to the edge of the balloon. "Don't any o yous makes noder attack or we drop da girl!"

Ashley frozed. She could have Suicune attack. They would drop the girl. Then she grabbed another Pokeball from her waist and threw it into the air. It opened up and a large, bluebird appeared.

"Get that balloonArticuno!" Ashley yelled

"Ahh!" Meowth screamed.

"That's one b-big b-bird!" James said as he ducked for cover.

Then Articuno let out a gust that hit the balloon, making the balloon spin around in a tornado. Then Kagoe flew out of the balloon, flying into the air before falling towards the ground..

"Get the girl Suicune!" Ashley yelled.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu jumped into the air. "Pika!" It yelled. "CHU!" It yelled as a large thunderbolt hit the hot air balloon, sending into the air.

Suicune jumped into the air and caught Kagome on it's back.

"Mmmmph!" Kagome screamed as she was carried over to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Ashley.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed as they flew into the air and a little star was seen in the sky.

Then Ashley walked over to Suicune. "God job girl." She said as she petted Suicune under its chin, which it gave a sound that meant it was pleased with being pet. But the sound scared Kagome.

"MMMMMPH!" Kagome screamed, the tape still covering her mouth from before.

"Sorry." Ashley said as she took the tape off of Kagome's mouth.

"OUCH!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry." Ashley apologized. "Let's get you untied."

"Thankyou." Kagome thanked Ashley. "My name's-"

"Kagome?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Kagome replied, looking at Ashley confused.

"You know her?" Misty asked.

"No. I just took a guess." Ashley replied.

"But how did you-" Kagome was cut off.

"You travel with a guy named Inuyasha right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

"KAGOME!" Everyone heard someone yell from behind the trees. Then they saw a boy, about Kagome's age, land right in front of her.

"INUYASHA!" Ashley squealed as she leapt at Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him, and knocking him to the ground.

"Ashley!" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Well who else would it be silly?" Ashley laughed, not letting go of Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked while trying to pry Ashley off of him.

"I'm visiting my little brother." Ashley said as she let go of Inuyasha and stood up, allowing Inuyasha to get up too. "And what are you two doing here?" She asked.

Kagome was now glaring daggers at Inuyasha. "How do you know her?" Kagome asked, not sounding happy.

Inuyasha flinched before speaking. "Well, uh, it's kinda a long story Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"SIT boy!" Kagome yelled. Then the necklace around Inuyasha's neck lit up before he was pulled to the ground by the magic. Then Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and knelt in front of him, still glaring at him. "I'm in the mood fora long story."

AN- Well, I think this chapter is long enough! Plus, it's 1 in the morning and I have to get up for church tomorrow. So consider yourselves lucky I am staying up this late updating this tonight. Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	4. Reunitings

**Chapter 4:**

"So that's the whole story?" Kagome asked.

Ashley was now sitting up in a tree that Inuyasha and Kagome sat under while Inuyasha told Kagome how Ashley knew him.

"Yep." Inuyasha said. "That's it."

"Did you tell her everything Inu?" Ashley asked from up in the tree.

"When did you get there!" Inuyasha yelled at Ashley.

"I've been here the whole time." Ashley replied. "Now catch me, I'm gonna jup down."

"Why do I have to catch you?" Inuyasha asked. But Ashley just jumped and Inuyasha had to catch her or she would hit the ground. Inuyasha caught Ashley and put her down on the ground. "And yes, I did tell her everything." Inuyasha said.

"Who are those people?" Brock asked Ash.

"The guy is names Inuyasha." Ash said. "He's been a friend of my sister's since they were little." Ash said. "He would come to our house a lot and play with me and Ashley."

"Hey Ash!" Ashley yelled to Ash. "Get over here and introduce your friends to everyone!" Ashley yelled.

Then Ash led Misty and Brock over to Ashley, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"Everyone." Ashley said. "Inuyasha, you remember Ash right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Inuaysha said. "How have you been bud?" Inuyasha asked.

"Good." Ash replied.

Then Kagome looked closly at Ash. "Do you not live with your parents?" Kagome asked.

"No. Why?" Ash asked.

"You don't look very old." Kagome said.

"Kagome." Ashley started. "The way we do things is that when a kid is ten, he or she is allowed to go out on their own to become a pokemon trainer."

"A pokemon trainer?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Ashley replied. "Proffessor oak will explain everything once we get home." Ashley said.

"Hey Ashley!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Will your mom make us a good meal?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure!" Ashley said. "Oh! Ash, this is Kagome. She's Inuyasha's friend."

"Good to meet you." Ash said.

"Same." Kagome said with a nod towards Ash. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Brock and Misty." Ash said.

"Now I know where I saw you!" Ashley exclaimed. "You're the master at that Rock Pokemon Gym!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Well, I used to." Brock said. "But I gave the gym to my dad." Brock said.

"Why?" Ashley said. "You were so good. I battled you like, two years ago. It took me three weeks to beat you."

"You were that girl that wouldn't leave until you defeated me!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ashley replied. "And you kept telling me that I should just move on to the next gym and come back when I was stronger."

"Oh yeah." Brock said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, now that everyone knows each other," Misty started. "Shouldn't we get moving?"

"Sure." Ashley said. "Let's get going!"

AN- There's the latest chapter! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AERO TANDO! LOL. He's a cool author. Be sure to read his stuff! Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	5. The Tetsusaiga!

**Chapter 5:**

The group started on their journey to the Ketchum's home. The whole time, Ashley was talking to Inuyasha, while Kagome stuck back with Ash, Misty, and Brock (who kept using his cheesy pick up lines on Kagome and kept having his ear pulled on by Misty).

"So how are you with that thing?" Ashley asked Inuyasha, pointing at his sword.

"Danm good." Inuyasha said.

"Can I see it?" Ashley asked as she pulled it out. Inuyasha tried to stop her, but she already had the sword. "Thanks." She said before she got a good look at it. Then she looked at it more closely. "How can you use this thing?" She asked. "I mean, it's just an old rust sword." Then she swung it at a tree, knowing how to handle a sword herself, she hit the tree pretty good. But the sword didn't even make a piece of bark break off the tree. "And it can't cut worth crap."

"It doesn't working like that!" Inuyasha said as he snatched the sword from Ashley. Then the sword grew to looking like a really amazing sword.

"Dude!" Ashley yelled.

"What kind of sword is that?" Brock asked.

"That's the Tetsusaiga." Kagome stated.

"It was forge from the fang of my father." Inuyasha told them. "And I was the one who inhereted it."

"I think it looks cool." Ash said. "Can I hold it?" He asked.

"Sure. But it won't look the same when your holding it." Inuyasha said as he handed the sword to Ash.

"What do you mena by that?" Ash asked, then he looked at the swprd while he was holding it. It was back to looking like some old rusty sword. "What happened to the cool sword that you were holding?" Ash asked.

"That's it." Inuyasha said.

"But how does it do that?" Misty asked.

"It just does." Inuyasha told her. "I'm not sure exactly how it works. But it does."

"It grows to the larger version when he is using it to protect humans." Kagome said, remembering what Myoga had told her when Inuyasha had first gotten the sword. "And it does that because that it how Inuyasha's father wanted the sword and wanted Inuyasha to be able to protect humans when he got the sword."

"That's cool." Ashley said. "But at least my sword doesn't get all rusty like yours." She said with a smirk, and that's when everyone first noticed the sword Ashley had on her waist.

"When did you get that?" Ash asked.

"I did some training with my pokemon at a Dojo in Fushia City." Ashley said. "It's not a very big or popular dojo, so no one knows about it really."

"What kind of training did you do?" Brock asked, since he wanted to be a pokemon breeder, he figured he could ask some questions.

"Well, the people didn't spend a lot of time with their pokemon, unless you got a special type of training. But the people all got together in a class and trained together most of the time, and then for about three hours a day, we got to train with our pokemon, battling againt each other, and doing training with instructors, learning different techniques." Ashley explained. "But you can only do it with one pokemon ." She said.

"Really?" Brock asked, and the two continued their conversation as the group started to move on.

AN- There! I updated! Now I got to go watch Full Metal Alchemist! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN! Oh! Here are the Cool Authors of the Week!

Aero Tendo

WackyGirl101

Read some of their stuff!


	6. Mrs Ketchum

**Chapter 6:**

It didn't take long for the group to get to the Ketchum house. The house was filled with the scent of food. It smelled so good, making everyone hungry. "Mom!" Ash called through the house.

"Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum asked as she walked out into the room. "Oh! Ashley? Is that you?"

"Yeah Mom." Ashley replied as she gave her mom a big hug. "I'm home!" She exclaimed happliy.

"I'm so glad you came back honey." Mrs. Ketchum said as she let go of her daughter. "Now let me get a look at you. It's been so long since I've seen you." Ashley spun around for her mom to get a good look at her, and her mother seemed pleased at how much her daughter had grown since they last saw each other. Then Mrs. Ketchum saw everyone else. "Oh my! Inuyasha?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum." Inuyasha replied.

"My, you've grown so much too." She said. "Now come here and give me a hug."

Inuyasha did as Mrs. Ketchum asked. How could he not? She was kind of like a second mother to him. Then Mrs. Ketchum pulled away. "What in the world are you wearing?" She asked. "Is that the same kimono that you wore when you were little?" She asked. "How in the world does it still fit you?"

"Umm..." Inuyasha now had a bit of a blush on his face. He had always worn the same type of clothing. He never changed, except for a few times when Kagome made him while he was in her time.

"No matter." Mrs. Ketchum said. "What matters is that you're all here now." She said. "And you sure have grown into a hansom young man." Mrs. Ketchum said as she squeezed Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha didn't look like he was enjoying the whole cheek squeezing thing too much. But he couldn't pull away or anything. He would look much too rude then, and Mrs. Ketchum wouldn't take that. Then Mrs. Ketchum let go of Inuyasha's cheek and looked at Kagome. "Oh! Do we have a new friend?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Umm..." Inuyasha started. "Mrs. Ketchum, this is my friend Kagome." Inuyasha introduced Kagome. "Kagome, this is Mrs. Ketchum. She's Ashley and Ash's mom."

"Pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Ketchum said as she nodded towards Kagome. Then she clapped her hands together. "Well, who's hungry?" She asked.

Everyone immediately raised their hands. "Me!" They all exclaimed at once.

AN- Well, there's another chapter. Hope you liked it. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!

Authors of the week:

Aero Tendo

WackGirl101

Read their stuff!


	7. Last Thing One My Mind

**Chapter 7:**

Mrs. Ketchum had made a huge meal for everyone. Everyone had been stuffed by the meal too. They all sat down, almost everyone had a sore stomach from eating. The food was just so good.

"Oh man." Ashed said. "I don't think I've ever eat that much." He moaned.

"Yeah right!" Misty exclaimed. "You eat that much almost everyday."

"Well, it's my mom's cooking! Whatdo you expect?" Ash asked.

Mrs. Ketchum stood in the doorway, giggling at the sight of her son and Misty arguing. "They love each other so much." Mrs. Ketchum said to herself quietly before she walked back into the kitchen where Mr. Mime, or Mimey, was helping her wash the dishes.

Night Time...

All the girls stayed in Ashley's room, while all the boys stayed in Ash's room, except for Inuyasha, who decided to stay outside, sitting in a tree outside of the girls' bedroom.

Inuyasha sat comfortable in a tree. He looked at the window where he could see Ashley sleeping in her bed by the open window. A smile formed on his face. Then he looked a little farther in the room to see Kagome sleeping in her sleeping bag. Both of them looked like two angels that had come into his life. Though he had known ashley longer, Kagome meant just as much, if not more to him.

Then Inuyasha looked up at the moon. It was full tonight. Then he started to hum a tune he remembered Ashley had taught him that he had stuck in his head.

Ashley was laying in her bed when she heard the humming coming from outside. She opened her eyes and lazily turned over, looking out her window to see Inuyasha sitting in the tree. She smiled. It was just like when they were younger, after Inuyasha's mom died. Inuyasha would stick around their house, since no one else in town ws nice to him. She missed those days, when she could look out her window, and know that he would be there, watching over her. Then she heard Inuyasha start to sing a song she had recognized.

Inuyasha:

_4 o' clock in the morning  
My minds filled with a thousand thoughts of you  
And how you left without warning  
But looking back I'm sure you tried to talk it through_

Ashley:

_Now I see you so clearly  
We're together but living seperate lives_

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Ashley. She had surprised him, since he thought that she had been asleep. But now a smile formed on his face as he continued with the song.

Inuyasha:

_So I wanna tell you I'm sorry  
Baby I can't find the words  
But if I could, then you know I would_

Inuyasha and Ashley:

_No I won't let go, know what we can be  
I won't watch my life crashin? down on me  
Guess I had it all right there before my eyes_

Inuyasha:

_Girl I'm sorry now, you were the last thing on my mind_

Ashley:

_You carried me like a river  
How far we've come still surprises me_

Inuyasha:

_And now I look in the mirror_

Ashley:

_Look in the mirror_

Inuyasha:

_Staring back at the manI used to_

Inuyasha and Ashley:

_Be with you  
How I long for you_

_No I won't let go, know what we can be  
I won't watch my life crashin? down on me  
Guess I had it all right there before my eyes_

Kagome had woekn up, hearing the music coming fom outside. But when she looked out, she saw Inuyasha and Ashley sitting together in a tree, singing, while Inuyasha had his arms around Ashley. Kagome let out a gasp. She knew there was something between those two. But why did it have to be like this?

Inuyasha:

_Girl I'm sorry now, you were the last thing on my mind_

AN- How was that? Hope you liked it. PlzR&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	8. Bulbasaur

**Chapter 8:**

Inuyasha and Ashley had fallen asleep together in the tree. Ashley was the first of the two to wake up. Once she did, she noticed that she was wrapped up in Inuyasha's arms. So she smiled and closed her eyes again. But was soon woken up again by her mother calling her and Inuyasha from the bedroom window.

"Ashley and Inuyasha! What are you two doing in that tree?" She asked, not sounding mad at all. She actually sounded in a good mood, even though she was finding her daughter asleep in a boy's arms while they slept in a tree together.

"We fell asleep here last night Mom. Sorry." Ashley apologized.

Inuyasha was fully awake in a few minutes. He looked down at Ashley, who was looking up at him from in his arms. "Good morning." She said.

"Yeah. Same to you." Inuyasha said as he ran a ran through his hair real quick.

"You don't look like you're having a good morning." Ashley laughed.

"Is there such a thing as a goog morning?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Of coarse not." Ashley said. "Because that means you have to wake up and leave your dreams behind you until night comes. Then you dream again, but usually someting different." Ashley replied.

Inuyahsa let out a slight chuckle. Ashley could always make him laugh. She always made him feel better too. He never had to fight with her, like he did with Kagome. Ashley was so much easier to get along with, whereas Kagome was complicated. And Inuyasha was almost always fighting with her about something stupid. Or he would always do something wrong and either make her mad or sad. Ashley wasn't like that. Whatever Inuyasha did, she didn't seem to fight with him about it, or break down crying or yell at him as loud as she could at him. Inuyasha liked it, but at the same time, he loved Kagome yelling at him, he liked all the nice moments he had with her, which were all too rare. He let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said soflty.

"Well let's go get breakfast then." Ashley said as she stood up on the tree branch. But as soon as she did, it made a cracking noise, like it was going to break any second. And it did.

But Inuyasha was quick catch Ashley and land on the ground below with much grace, and putting Ashley down.

Ashley looked around. "That was no accident." She said. "There'sa Pokemon around here somewhere." Ashley said. Then she looked around. She saw it. It was a Bulbasaur! "Bulbasaur!" Ashley yelled angrily. She knew that it was Ash's Bulbasaur. "What did you do that for?" Ashley yelled at it.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said as it ran over to Ashley andwas about to attack her when Ash ran out.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash yelling, a bit on the angry side. He knew that Bulbasaur was just trying to protect his family, and Bulbasaur had never met Ashley before, but he still didn't have to attack them.

But Bulbasaur stopped and looked at Ash. "Bulba!" Bulbasaur exclaimed.

"Bulbasaur, this is my sister. She's not going ot hurt us. You can trust her." Ash said.

"Sor!" Bulbasour said with a nod and used his vine whip to grab a flower and give it to Ashley to say 'Sorry.'

"Thank you Bulbasaur." Ashley said as she took the flower. "And I forgive you for attacking. You were only doing your job." Ashley said as she walked over to Bulbasaur and patted it on the head. Then she looked at Ash. "So what's for breakfast?" She exclaimed.

"I'm making eggs and pancakes for everyone!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed as she walked out hold a frying pan and a spatula. "Does that sound good?" She asked everyone.

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Definitely Mom." Ashley said.

"OK. Well, give me a few minutes and we'll be ready to eat." Mrs. Ketchum said as she walked back into the kitchen, carrying her spatula and frying pan with her.

AN- There's another chapter for ya. Sry it's short and doesn't have much in it. But I need to think about this story a little bit so I can get some really good ideas cooked up. OK? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	9. A New Poke Trainer

**Chapter 9:**

Breakfast was delicious, as always with Mrs. Ketchum. She had really outdone herself this time as everyone finished their meal, thanking her and telling her how great it was. Even Inuyasha showed some manners towards her by saying thank you and commenting how good the food was.

Kagome eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. _Why is he acting this way? He's never like this when we're traveling, he's always so rude and stubborn. This is like a new Inuyasha. _Kagome thought before she looked away. Why was Inuyasha so different around this family?

"Hey Kagome! You wanna come train with me?" Ashley asked.

"What do you mean 'train'?" Kagome asked.

"You have Pokemon, don't you?" Ashley asked.

"No." Kagome replied.

"Oh. Well come anyway. Maybe we can get you one from Prof. Oak?" Ashley suggested. "Then we can just hangout."

"Sure." Kagome replied as she stood up.

"Great." Ashley said with a smile. Then she went to the back door and opened it slightly. "Eevee!" She called.

Eevee was out the back yard playing with Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as it waved to Eevee.

"Wee!" Eevee replied with a sliht nod before it ran back to Ashley.

"Let's get some training done Eevee." Ashley told the pokemon before it jumped onto her shoulder and they went back to Kagome. "Ready?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." Kagome replied. And the two girl went to Proffesor Oak's place.

One their way, they started talking about nonsense stuff. Then Inuyasha was brought up somehow.

"Say Kagome?" Ashley asked. "Do you like Inuyasha?"

Kagome suddenly made a disgusted look on her face. "No way! He's stubbor, pig headed, idiotic, and could be nice to me to save his life!" Kagome exclaimed.

Ashey giggled a little. She could tell already that Kagome did like Inuyasha. "OK. Just making sure." She said as she continued to walk.

"You don't like him, do you?" Kagome asked, remembering when she saw Inuyasha and Ashley singing together in the tree last night.

"Nah. We're just good friends. Some people may think from first glance, but we both know that it wouldn't work between us." Ashley replied with a casual smile. "Like last night when you were watching us, we were just being friendly, that's all."

"Oh." Kagome said as she silently thanked the Lord.

"Here we are." Ashley said as they came up to the large building. She walked up to the door and went in ithou knocking or anything. "Proffesor Oak!" She called.

Come ofProf. Oak's assisstants were in the building. They all greeted Ashley with a nod and let her be on her way. Then she came to the bak of the building. "Proffesor Oak!" Ashley exclaimed before she hugged an older looking man.

"Ashley. What a nice surprise this is! hn did you get into town?" Oak asked.

"Yesterday. And I brought a friend with me." Ashley said as she pulled Kagome over to Oak. "Proffesor, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Proffesor Oak."

"Nice to meet you." Oak said as he stuck out a hand towards Kagome.

"Same to you." Kagome replied with a friendly smile.

"We were ondering if you have any Pokemon around here that Kagome could have as a starter Pokemon." Ashley told Oak.

"Why yes, of coarse. You know I have to have starter Pokemon all the time. Kids grow up so fast, and when they turn ten, they want their Pokemon." Oak said. "Now why don't we go oback and see what I have to offer. You like you're at least Ashley's age. Maybe 14 or 15?" Oak observed.

"Yes Sir." Kagome replied.

"OK. Here are the starter Pokemon. Right now, I havemore of a variet now, thanks to the discovery to the new Pokemon. Do you know what it's like to be a Pokemon Trainer?" Oak asked Kagome.

Kagome shook her head saying 'No'.

"Well then, let's sart from the top before I go handing out any Pokemon. Ahem. Pokemon are creatures of extrordinry power, they are used as pets, or as some trainers like to use them as, battling. But you must also remember to treat your pokemon with care or they will become nasty, and that is not what you want. Though, pokemon will become more experianced, as will you, with the more battles you do." Oak explained. "When a pokemon feels it is ready, it will evolve. Though there are some Pokemon who need help with evolving, like Eevee."

"Why can't Eevee evolve?" Kagome asked.

"Because there is something different about an Eevee's genetic make-up that causes it to not be able to evolv on its own. o help it evolve though, there are certain stones." Oak explained. "But that's beside the point. Here is something that you may need." Oak said as he handed Kagome something small, red, and rectangular shaped.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's a Pokedex." Ashley stated. "It has informtion about Pokemon on it. All you have to do is push this button, point it at a pokemon, and..."

_**Eevee, the normal Pokemon. Eevee has an unstable genetic make-up that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokemon to evolve.**_

**"See?" Ashley asked.**

"How does it do that?" Kagome asked.

"It's just what I designed them to do." Oak said. "But do you understand about Pokemon now? You must treat them kindly, or it will be very bad. You can battle with them, which I'm sure Ashley can help you with, but don't push them too hard. I think Ashley can help you with the rest, right Ashley?" Oak asked.

"Yes Proffesor." Ashley replied with a smile.

"OK. Then let's get you a Pokemon." Oak stated. "Now. We have more than usual here, so feal free to choose whichever Pokemon you ould like. We have Maril, the water pokemon, Sentret, thenormal pokemon, Pichu, the electric pokemon, vulpix, the fire pokemon, and then our usual choices, Bulbasaur, the plant pokemon, Charmander, the fire pokemon, Squirtle, the water pokemon, Chikortia, the plant pokemon, andCyndiquil, the fire pokemon." Oak said with a smile.

Kagome looked at the PokeBalls. She guess the Pokemon were inside, though she had no clue how they would fit inside. "Can I see the Pokemon?" Kagome asked.

"Of coarse." Oak said as he let all the Pokemon out for Kagome to have a look.

Kagome was stuck. Most of the looked so cute. Then Kagome noticed one PokeBall wasn'r opened. "What's in there?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! This one? It's a Poochyena, though I haven't been able to do any traingin with it yet." Oak replied.

"Can I see it?" Kagome asked.

"Umm... I guess so." Oak replied as he picked up the PokeBall and let the Poochyena ou, and Kagome immediatley fell in love with it. It was so adorable compared to the others.

"Oh my God! It's so cute." Kagome said as she picked it up and held it like a little puppy. "Could I take this one?" Kagome asked with a pleading look on her face.

"I don't know." Oak said.

"Oh come on Proffesor." Ashley said. "You gave Ash that Pikachu, even after you had't trained it or anything, and look where him and Pikachu. And the same thing happened with me a Eevee."

"Youdo have a point Ashley. OK then. Kagome, you may have Poochyena." Oak said with a smile.

"Poohyena. So that's your name huh?" Kagome asked. The Poochyena was growling at her while it was in her hands. It really didn't look happy. "You want to be put down, don't you?" Kagome asked it.

The Poochyena let out an angry bark before Kagome set it down.

"Don't you want to put it back in it's PokeBall?" Ashley asked.

"I don't think he likes it in there." Kagome replied. "Do you have a leash?" She asked.

"Yes. Here you go." Oak said as he handed Kagome a leash and a collar and Kagome put it on Poochyena.

"OK. Let's go." Kagome said.

AN- Well, what do you think, it's like Ash and Pikachu all over again! LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	10. Attack of Charizard

**Chapter 10:**

"Look Kagome. That pokemon is your responibility now. You have to take care of it as ifit were a pet. But it's a fighter too, just don't overdo it with the fighting." Ashley told Kagome. "Have you decided ona new to give it?"

"I'm going to name him Pooch." Kagome replied. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a cute name. It's just as cute as Pooch." Ashley said as she tickled Pooch under it's chin.

"What do youthink of the name Pooch?" Kagome asked the Poochyena, who seemed to be getting mroe friendly with Kagome by the minute. And it barked happily. "Then that settles it. Your new name is Pooch."

"Wait til Inuyasha sees. He'll be thrilled." Ashley laughed.

"Ha! He'll probably make me kick Pooch to the curb." kagome said before picking Pooch up and carrying him in her arms.

"Yeah. But you can't let him get to you. You're a trainer now." Ashley said. "Oh! Here. These should help in case you run into any Pokemon." Ashley said as she held out her hand to give Kagome some Pokeballs. "And here's a belt to hold them on with."

"Thanks Ashley!" Kagome said as she put Poock down and Ashley helped her get the belt on and showed Kagome how to get the balls on there. "Maybe Inuyasha can get stuck in one." Kagome laughed.

"You can try. I think it might work too. These are custom balls. I asked the man if he can make them so they will hold anything. Never know when something will come up. See?" Ashley said as she threw a ball, and soon a whole tent was ready to go. Then she threw the ball back at the tent and the tent dissappeared.

"Cool." Kagome said, instantly thinking of what she could do to Inuyasha if she decided to use one of these balls on him.

"Well, we're almost home, so you can try it if he starts getting on you about Pooch." Ashley said.

"OK." Kagome said. Then, once the house was in sight, Kagome ran to the backyard. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Come here! I want to show you something!"

"What do you want now?" Inuayasha asked before he noticed Pooch sitting next to Kagome. "What is that thing?"

"HE is my new Pokemon. His name's Pooch." Kagome replied with a smile as she picked Pooch up.

"WHAT?"Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome! You can't have a pokemon. You're not even a trainer. You don't have a license or anything-"

"Wrong!" Ashley exclaimed as Kagome held out her Pokemon Trainer License to show Inuyasha. "She's official."

"Wha..?" Inuyasha asked. "No. We can't have a pokemon following us around. We still need to find all the jewel shards." Inuyasha said. "It would just hold us back from finishing our quest."

"Oh, yeah, I forget. That's all you care about. Getting all the jewel shards so you can become a full demon." Kagome said. "That's right. How could I be so stupid." She said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Hmph! Whatever." Inuyasha said as he stuck his nose in the air, but Kagome was already in the house showing Pooch off to everyone. So Inuyasha turned on Ashley. "What did you tell her?" He growled.

"I just asked her if she wanted a Pokemon, she said yes, and I took her to see Proffessor Oak. Oh! He wants you to stop by, by the way." Ashley said. "You want to go now? I forgot to grab something from him while we were there-"

"Ashley. Why did you tell Kagome she could have a pokemon?" Inuyasha asked. "I want you to take it back from her!"

"Do I look like a thief to you Inuyasha?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha said. "Ms. Night Thief."

"Huh? I-I don't know what you're umm... talking about." Ashley stuttered.

"Come on Ashley. I know about you and your little thief flings a few years back, before you left. You were the youngest thief to do any jobs at age 13. I bet you still do a few jobs for Giovanni now using your Rattata and Ghastly." Inuyasha said.

Ashley started to chuckle with a smirk on her face. Then she started laughing loudy before she calmed herself down. "OK. You got me. But I quit last year."

"Then why is there still talk of the Night Theif striking?" Inuyasha asked, not soundingone bit curious.

"Huh? They have me in the news or something? And why am I called the night thief?" Ashley asked.

"Haven't you seen it?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Now why don't you work your magic and kidnap that pooch so Kagome won't have it."

"Because I couldn't do that." Ashley said. "Or are you afriad that Kagome will give Pooch more attention than she gives you?"

"I'm not afriad of anything! You hear!" Inuyasah yelled.

"Really?"Ashley said before she pulled out a pokeball. "Charizard. Come out. Tiem to play with Inuyasha." Ashley said as she dropped the pokeball on the ground.

"What?" Inuyasha asked before he saw a huge dragon next to Ashley.

"Go ahead Charizard, baby. Have fun with Inuyasha. You remember him, right?" Ashley asked.

Then Charizard thought for a moment before remembering when he was a Charmander and Inuyasha always made fun of him. So Charizard smirked as he stomped towards Inuyasha and blew fire at him, causing Inuyasha to run and hide behind a tree.

"Hey! What did I ever do to you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Remember my little Charmander, right?" Ashley asked before pointing to Charizard.

"THAT'S Charmander?" Inuyasha yelled before having to dodge more fire. "Charizard! Long time no see!" Inuyasha said before having more fire spit at him, this tiem hitting him and making him run to where Mrs. Ketchum was doing laundy and sitting in the bucket of water she had out.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Inuyasha said as he stood up, his butt now better.

"OK Charizard, that's enough." Ashley said before Charizard dissappeared.

"Yeah! you better go back in your pokeball!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Do you want me to let him back out?" Ashley asked.

"No. I'm sure he's fine in there." Inuyasha said.

AN- Well, Inuyasha doesn't like the fact that Kagome got a pokemon, and Ashley's a pro theif. Hmm... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	11. Good night

**Chapter 11:**

Dinner was being served by Mrs. Ketchum. Kagome had intriduced Pooch to everyone, and he was now eating some of Brock's Pokemon food with Tokepi and Pikachu.

"So, what are you going to do now that you'rea trainer Kagome?" Brock asked.

"I think I'll just keep Pooch as a pet more than battling with." Kagome replied. "I really don't think it's fair to use them for fighting."

"That's a very good way to look at it." Mrs. Ketchum comented.

"Yeah, well... I really don't like to watch fights." Kagome said.

"You can still train though. Making Pooch stronger wouldn't hurt." Misty said.

"True." Kagome said before she took the last bite of her meal. "That was delicious Mrs. Ketchum."

"Thank you Kagome. You can just leave your plate there." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"Thank you. I think I'll go to bed now." Kagome said as she stood up. "Good night everyone." She said before getting Pooch and taking him upstairs with her.

"Good night Kagome!" Everyone replied.

"So, Ashley, how's Professor Oak?" Ash asked with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Would some manners kill ya?" Misty mumbled

"He's fine. You and Inuyasha should go visit him tomorrow." Ashley replied.

Then Ash turned to the pokemon who were eating. "How about it Pikachu? You wanna go see Professor Oak tomorrow?" Ashed asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Alright. Then we'll go see him tomorrow afternoon." Ash declared before he continued to wolf down his food.

"Ash! Chew your food. I don't want you chiking on me." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"I hungry though Mom!" Ash exclaimed with a mouth full of food.

"But it still wouldn't kill ya to use some manners!" Misty yelled.

"I need to eat!" Ash yelled back, spitting some food on Misty in the process.

"What does that have to do with manners?" Misty yelled back. "You can still eat and keep you're mouth shut, can't you?"

"Oh stop bicker, the both of you." Ashley told them. Then she turned to Brock. "You deal with that everyday?"

"Yep. But you learn to tune it out after a while." Brock replied.

Ashley let out a slight chuckle befor eshe stood up, taking Kagome's and her own plate to the sink. "Thanks for dinner Mom. I'm gonna take a walk with Eevee before I head to bed. Be back." She told everyone as she headed to the door, closing it behind her.

Inuyasha watched Ashley as she headed out the door, wondering where she was going exactly. But pushed the wonders to the back of his mind and stood from the table. "I think I'll head to bed too." Inuyasha announced.

"Okay. Sleep well." Mrs. Ketchum replied. "You can just leave your plate. Good night."

"Thanks." Inuyasha said. "Good night."

"Good night." Everyone replied. Then Inuyasha headed upstairs, but took a turn towards where Kagome was sleeping. He looked in the room and saw that she was awake. He went in.

"Kagome?" He asked.

"Hey Inuyasha. Look! I taught Pooch a new trick!" Kagome exclaimed. Then she turned to Pooch. "Play dead." She told Pooch before he fell over and actually looked dead. Then she knelt down a rubbed his belly real quick before standing and looking at Inuyasha. "What do you think?" She asked, holding Pooch in her arms.

"Cute." Inuyasha mumbled. "Look Kagome, you can't keep Pooch."

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because it'll be took much trouble for us to drag him along while we're looking for jewel shards!" Inuyasha raised his voice.

"WHy are you yelled?" Kagome yelled back. "Besides, he's not yours and your not the boss of me! I chose to have him, and I'm gonna keep him and take care of him!"

"We're not keeping him." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes we are." Kagome growled back.

"Why are you always so stubborn!" Inuyasha yelled, leaning forward towards Kagome.

"Why are you always such a jerk!" Kagome yelled, pressing her forehead to Inuyasha's.

The two glared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then Kagome smiled. "You're jealous, aren't you?" She teased.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled away from Kagome, a blush on his cheeks. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You think that if I take Pooch, you're not gonna get any attention from me and Pooch is gonna get all the attention." Kagome told him, a smirk on her face.

"Th-that's stupid! Why would I get jealous of some mutt?" Inuyasha asked as he stuck his nose in the air.

"You're a mutt too." Kagome said as she rubbed his ears.

Inuyasha glared at her. He would never admit it, but he liked it when she rubbed his ears. But he shook her hand away and turned to her to only see her smile. He looked at Pooch, wondering what Kagome would do if he tried to snatch the thing away from her. She'd probably Sit him fifty times for it. "Whatever." Inuyasha said before quickly turning and walking out of the room, leaving Kagome with Pooch.

Kagome went over to the door and watched Inuyasha walk down the hall and head for the room he was sharing with Brock and Ash. After he dissappeared into the room, she closed her own door and got ready for bed.

AN- Yeah yeah. This story is really going down hill for me. I really don;t know how much longer it's going to last, but probably not too much longer. So... Plz R&R. THanx! TTFN!


	12. An Akward Moment

**Chapter 12:**

Kagome was having a rough night sleeping. She was fall asleep, and have the same nightmare, where vines wrapped around her, and held her to a wall. She screamed for Inuyasha to come help her, but all she could see was Inuyasha walking away from her before the vines let go of her, and she fell into a pit, still screaming for Inuyasha. Then she would land at hte bottom of a deep dark hole, and Inuyasha would be there. He's look at her, then look up towards the edge of the hole and see Kikyo standing there. Inuyasha would look back at Kagome, and then at Kikyo. And that was when Kagome woke up, not wanting to know who Inuyasha chose in the end.

Kagome shot up from her bed, seeing Misty already in bed and sleeping, but no Ashley. Kagome got out of bed and went downstairs to get something to drink to help her sleep. "Milk will help. Milk and cookies and a little TV." Kagome said to herself, but didn't expect to see someone else coming down the hall from where Ash's room was. She let out a gasp and started to turn around, but then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome?" Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at him, and found that he looked half asleep.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just gonna go downstairs to get something to drink." Kagome replied.

"You were crying, weren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh? No! Why would I?"

"I could smell your tears Kagome. Now why were you crying?"

"I don't know. I was just having a nightmare. No big Inuyasha." Kagome told Inuyasha, trying to reassre him, but her eyes were adjusted tot he lights and she could see that Inuyasha wasn't believing herone bit. "I'm serious!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Shh..." Inuyasha told her, pointing to the doors with people sleeping behind them. "Whatever. I was only making sure you were alright. Don't take t too seriously." He said. Then he turned around and headed down the steps..

"Now where are you going?" Kagome asked, a bit of laughter in her voice.

"To get a drink." Inuyasha told her flatly before turning around and heading back down the steps.

"Wait for me." Kagome whispered as she went to catch up to Inuyasha.

"Hurry up." Inuyasha said, but then heard Kagome trip behind him before she fell on him, and the two tumbled down the steps with amazing silence, and they landed in an awkward postion with Inuyasha on top of Kagome.

"Ow..." Kagome moaned, which kind of arroused Inuyasha. "Sorry Inuyasha."

"Yeah, maybe you should be less clumsy next time." Inuyasha remarked, still not moving. For some reason, he felt froze in the position he was in.

"Shut-up. Now get off of me you lech." Kagome told him, but he didn't move.

"Who are you calling a lech?" Inuyasha asked, not sounding happy.

"You! Did you notice the position we're in?" Kagome hissed.

"It's not my fault! You were the one who fell on me!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Yeah, but you could still get off of me!" Kagome snapped back.

"Just shut-up!" Inuyasha hissed, and surprised himself along with Kagome when he quickly leaned down and kissed Kagome passionately and forcefully.

Kagome eyes were wide. What was Inuyasha doing? Why was he kissing her? Was he seeing Kikyo instead of her or something? Not to mention where did it come from? All hell, he was kissing her, something she had so longed for, and so she kissed him back, enjoying it while it lasted. But then he pulled away and looked odwn at Kagome. "Sorry." He said quickly and got off of Kagome and helped her up.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kagome said. This was so awkward ot her now. What do they do now?

The two just stood there in silence, looking at everything but each other. Then the lights turned on, blinding both on them to reveal Ashley returning from her 'walk'.

"Hey guys. Whatare you two doing up so late?" Ashlay asked, wriggling her eyebrows, and making both of them blush. "Ah-ha." She said, then past them and started up the steps. "G'night love birds." She sang before she finished going up the steps.

"Shut-up Ashley!" Inuyasha yelled silently, then looked at Kagome as an awkward silence hung in the air once again. "Ummm... Good-night." Inuyasha said quickly before turning around and dashing up the steps quickly, leaving Kagome alone and confused.

Kagome soon shook herself out of it, and decided to think about this over the milk and cookies she had origonally planned to get. Then she would go to bed and TRY to sleep.

AN- There we go. Sry I haven't updated in a while. Been real busy. But not I have the timeto update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	13. A Cold Argument

**Chapter 13:**

Kagome sat in her bed the next morning, and had not been able to get any sleep at all during the night, and so didn't look too well. Misty noticed this and went over to Kagome.

"Hey, you alright Kagome?" Misty asked with a concerned look on her face as she sat on the bed next to Kagome. "You're not looking too well." She felt Kagome foreehead. "You feel a little warm. I should go get Mrs. Ketchum."

Kagome said nothing, but let out a slight moan while she fell back in bed.

"I'll be right back Kagome." Misty said before she got up and headed downstairs.

"Thanks Misty." Kagome thanked Misty before she left the room.

"Don't worry abou it." Misty said, then left to go get Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hey Misty!" Inuyasha greeted Misty. "Where's Kagome. She didn't come down for breakfast."

"She's in bed with a slight fever. I'm gonna go get Mrs. Higurashi so she can help Kagome out." Misty said. then she started to walk off, but thought of something and stopped. "You can go in a see her if you want."

"Huh? I-I wasn't asking about that. I just was justumm...wondering w-where she was." Inuyasha said, looking quite embarrassed.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, arlight. Ibelieve ya. Just go make sure she's okay for me." Misty said with a wink.

"Uuuuhhhh..." Inuyasha siad with an embarrassed look on his face as he watched Misty go down the steps. He looked at the door that went to the room Kagome was staying in and slowly walked over to it and peeked inside. He saw Kagome laying down in her bed with Pooch at her side in a little doggy bed Kagome had gotten for him. He growled, jealous that Pooch could be in there whenever he wanted to be, not that Inuyasha would ever let that on to Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome asked as she sat up with a sleepy look on her face. Then saw Inuysaha standing in the doorway, and her face immediately went red remembering what happened the night before. There was another awkward silence btween them. Neither liked it, but no one knew what to say, until Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

"Misty told me you were feeling sick." Inuyasha said, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Yeah. I'm justa little woozy. I couldn't sleep too well last night." Kagome replied before another awkward silence came. Then Pooch let out a young and jumped up onto Kagome's lap, and Inuysaha let out a slight growl. "Hey Pooch." Kagome said as she scratched the Pokemon behind his ears. Then she noticed Inuyasha corss the room and sit down next to her. He felt her forehead, and she felt her cheeks burning up again.

"You do feel a little warm." Inuyasha said, then let his hand fall back to his side.

"I do? Misty said I did, but I didn't know for sure." Then Kagome tried to stand up, but Inuyasha set he back down.

"Stay in bed. You'll need to get better." Inuysaha said.

"Fine, at least give me my pack then so I can take something for my headache." Kagome groaned as she held her head and flopped back down into her pillows while Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome's medicine kit out of her pack and gave it to her. Kagome opened the pack and took out some Tylenol and took three pills before putting the container back in the first aid kit and giving it back to Inuyasha and he put it away. "Thanks." She said with a smile.

"No problem." Inuyasha siad as he sat back down, then yet another awkward silence filled the room, until Kagome broke it.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Kagome asked him, and Inuyasha looked at her with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well, I umm... uhhh..." Inuyasha couldn't think of somehting to say. He couldn't just come out and tell her the real reason, could he? _Think, damn you, think! _Inuyasha thought. :It umm... it was an accident. Yeah, I uhh...lost my balance and tripped and I accidentally kissed you."

"Yeah right." Ashley said from in the doorway, a bottle of medicine in her hand and a spoon in the other. "You are _the _worst liar, you know that right?" Ashley asked as she sat between Kagome and Inuyasha, sorry to get between you guys, but I gotta check this girl out." Ashley said with a smile, then felt Kagome's face. "I'm just gonna give you some nasty gunk to help reduce thefever, then I'll be gone." She said as she poured some of the liquid medicine onto the spoon and gave it to Kagome, then gave her another spoon full, laughed a little at the disgusted face that Kagome made, then stood to leave. But before she left, she bent over to whisper something into Inuyasha's ear, then left.

Once she was gone, Kagome spoke again. "Peh! Bleh! Yuck! Man that stuff is gross. How can anyone take that and feel better?"

"Feh! Serves you right for getting sick in the first place." Inuyasha told her.

"What did you say?" Kagome yelled at him, and Pooched jumped up, ready to attack Inuyasha once given a command.

"You heard me." Inuyasha siad ith a smirk.

"Hmph! Fine! Be that way!" Kagome said as she stuck her nose in the air and crosed her arms. "Pooch! Tackle!" Kagome ordered her pokemon, and Pooch tackled Inuyasha, surprising the hanyouwith his strength, and knock Inuyasha out ofthe room.

"What the hell?" Inuyashsa yelled from the doorway. Pooch was still growling at him.

"Serves you right." Kagome said. "Now leave me alone so I can rest and get better." Kagome told him.

"Fine! I don't wanna be around you anyway!" Inuyasha yelled, then stomped off, and Pooch went back over and laid down in his doggy bed.

AN- Kagome has a cold. Oops. LOL. But what's more, Inuyasha and Kagome had another fight. What next? You'll just have to wait until I update. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	14. Sleep Talk

**Chapter 14:**

Inuyasha sat on the couch in the living room of the house with a stubborn look on his face. Ash came into the room, escaping from Misty's rampage again and sat down next to Inuyasha. He looked at Inuyasha and noticed the look on his face. "What happened to you?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied curtly.

"Did you get into a fight with Ashley again?" Ash asked.

"No." Inuyasha answered just as curtly as before. Though he remembered acting like this after he fought with Ashley before, but now the fight was with Kagome, and he had become accustomed to acting like this after a fight with Kagome too. It was kinda strange now that Inuyasha thought about it. The relationship he had with Kagome was a lot like his relationship with Ashley. But he didn't really care about Ashley as much as he cared about Kagome, though he would never openly admit that.

"Did you fight with Kagome?" Ash asked, and a look took over Inuysha's face that told the kid he had hit the nail on the head. "What did you guys argue about?"

"Nothing important." Inuyasha said as he stood.

"So if it's not important why are ou sitting here pouting?" Ash asked.

"I'm NOT pouting!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes you are." Brock said.

"Shut-up! I fight all the time with Kagome! What's the difference?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" mrs. Ketchum called from in the kitchen. "Don't yell in the house. We use indoor voices in here!"

"Sorry Mrs. Ketchum!" Inuyasha called back to Ash's mom.

"So why are you getting touchy about the subject of fighting with Kagome?" Brock asked as he pulled up a chair. "Though I know if I was friends with such a pretty girl like Kagome or Ashley then I would never fight with them. I would treat them with most respect than anything." Brock suddenly said as hearts came out of nowhere in the backround and a dreamy look took over his eyes.

"Brock!" Ash and Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Would you quit that for one second!" Ashed exclaimed.

Then Ashley walked in. "Hey guys!" She said with a smile.

"Speak of the beauty!" Brock exclaimed as he went to Ashley, ready to wrap arms around her, but Eevee cam out of nowhere and tackled Brock to the ground. brock let out a groan of pain as Eevee went back to Ashley and jumped to her arms with an angry look on its face.

"Sorry brock. Eevee's protective." Ashley said. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome wants to talk to you." She said.

"About what?" Inuaysah asked.

"How am I supposed to know. All I know is that she wants to talk to you." Ashley said. "Now go talk to the girl." Ashley said as she pointed a figner up the steps.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha mumbled as he headed towards the steps and went up to talk to Kagome, wondering what in the world she could want. Maybe she was going to apologize for yelling at him or something. _That better be it... _Inuyasha thought as he walked up the steps and headed for the room Kagome was in. he looked inside and she was still laying in bed. Was Ashley sure Kagome said she wanted to talk to him? He went into the room and sat down on the bed, only to find that Kagome had fallen asleep. "Idiot..." Inuyasha mumbled as he turned, ready to stand up when he heard Kagome mutter his name in her sleep.

"Inuyasha." She said ever so quietly, but Inuyasha stil heard it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat back down and leaned his face closer to hers, trying to see if she was really asleep.

"Oh Inuyasha." She mumbled, and Inuyasha sat back up quickly with a blush covering his cheeks. Was Kagome dreaming about him? What was sh dreaming about that would make her call his name in the night? Then a look ofsadness took over her face. "Please don't go Inuyasha." She cried. "Stay." She said as she grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve of his kimono.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly. "I won;t go anywhere." He said as he stroked his finger along her cheek, then brushed her bangs from her face with a smile on his face. he liked this. It was peaceful, and he was alone with Kagome. No one there to bother them, no jewel shards now, no worries of demons attacking them, nothing, just him and Kagome. He wanted to stay like this forever. Or maybe just for today.

AN- Sorry it took a while for me to update this. been way busy, heh. but I hope you enjoyed it. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


End file.
